


Seducing Fleas

by Ann_O_Neem



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Action/Adventure, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Eren is shocked for life, Harry isn't a goody two-shoes, Humor, Levi is annoyed, Lot of sexual tension, M/M, Neville actually has a big role in this, Sexual Humor, So are Armin and Jean, There will be more tags, This is totally a rewrite
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-04
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-01-07 10:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1118964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ann_O_Neem/pseuds/Ann_O_Neem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Potter is something akin to the materialisation of every legend that we could have heard in those last centuries and way more. Yet, I'm trying to relate what really happened during (as everyone likes to phrase it) "Humanity's counterattack".</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you believe in love at first sight?

**Author's Note:**

> So here we go again. I'm sorry for deleting the former chapters without saying anything about it but it had to be done. The story telling wasn't good at all and I really want to rewrite everything because this plot bunny won't leave me alone. Thus, a rewrite of Seducing Fleas.
> 
> For those who already read the first version of Seducing Fleas, I'd like to thank you for actually giving the new version a try. I seriously hope that you'll like it better. It will be just a little bit more serious than the previous version and with a lot of profanities.
> 
> Because, come on, we are talking about Levi and Harry. Also, romance will be really slow paced. And I'll try my best to actually put some depth in the characters. And that's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It seems that I'm going to post all of my English stories here so... Here's another crossover!
> 
> I think that the pairing will be pretty obvious after this chapter~

 

* * *

" ** _Show me a hero and I'll write you a tragedy_**."  
F. Scott Fitzgerald.

* * *

_There are way too many different ways to begin an adventure. But for this story, for Harry Potter's final and decisive adventure, the beginning was the most inconspicuous and forgettable thing._

_That being a forgotten cup of cold tea left on the mess of Harry Potter's desk._

_But let's retrospect and introduce the different actors in this story oh so interesting._

_There was the friend, loyal and ready to protect the hero at the cost of their own life._

_There was also the foe. The one who put the things into motion and who, unknowingly (or was it knowingly?), put the hero on his way to fame._

_And, of course, there was the hero. Harry Potter, the one who, after having vanquished the Evil Lord during a duel that had been romanticized so many times that it could give someone a headache, had settled into a dull and peaceful life in a desk-job._

_Without forgetting that poor little cup of tea, of course._

_Now, let's get on this story. It is a long and rather intriguing story, full of plot holes and missing elements. Yet, I'll try my best to relate everything and, if needed to be, to complete the missing parts with my own memories._

_The beginning of this story happened long ago, in a far, far away place, in a world way different from ours. It is also said that the world from where Harry Potter came was more advanced than ours, with chariots that could move without horses and people who could fly in the sky with little to no help from technology. Of course, this can sound like a fairytale but don't forget who is the hero in this story._

_Harry Potter is something akin to the materialization of every legend that we could have heard in those last centuries and way more. Yet, I'm trying to relate what really happened during (as everyone likes to phrase it) "Humanity's counterattack"._

A. A., " _Harry Potter: A legend among us_ ", 8xx.

* * *

 

"Just so you know," the voice was almost gravelly, ricocheting sharply in the fireplace. "They still want to see you..."

Harry softly snorted and rummaged in the mess over his desk, pushing aside the clutch of crumpled sheets of paper covered in his chicken writing while he ignored the insisting look that his friend was sending him from the fireplace.

"Yeah, yeah," the Survivor muttered before his face lightened as he had finally found what he was looking for.

He happily waved the Remembrall, his green eyes sparkling while he noticed that the smoke inside the little ball was turning red.

"So you truly had forgotten about that," his friend deadpanned.

"Stuff it, Neville," Harry retorted lightly before carelessly throwing the Remembrall at the floating head in his fireplace.

Neville merely blinked and cocked his head, narrowly avoiding the ball before heavily sighing.

"Why is it always me?" he muttered with a deep suffering sigh on par.

Harry tilted his head and smirked slightly at his old friend.

"Because you always were the most Hufflepuff of us," he reminded him with a cocky wiggle of his eyebrows. Harry was quickly rewarded by Neville's annoyed huff and cackled once before he straightened his back and went back to the mess on his desk.

He swiftly pushed all the crumpled sheets on the dusty floor and ran a hand through his hair while he carefully eyed all the mess left on his oak desk. There was a quill quickly scribbling something on a post-it notes and Harry glanced at it.

Some notes about his latest discovering in his lab. Not interesting.

"Yeah, right," Neville rolled his eyes and huffed another time. "Then what does that make you? You are the one who always tries to save everyone."

"That's hardly Hufflepuff material," Harry retorted with a small snort. He absentmindedly rubbed his palm on his forehead and heavily sighed. "It's just my people saving thing."

"Right," Neville agreed quietly.

One of the embers suddenly burst and it surrounded Neville's face, briefly creating shadows on his worried face before they vanished. The man didn't even blink, his dark blue eyes intensively looking at the dark haired man that was slumped on his seat. Harry was currently glaring halfheartedly at his feet, absentmindedly noticing that one of his socks had a hole and that a bit of his big toe was peeking through it.

"You  _do_  know that you can visit Ginny," Neville's soft voice finally broke the heavy tension in the room and Harry chuckled grimly.

"I do," he said and that was it.

He  _knew_. Yet that didn't mean that it couldn't make him feel bad whenever someone talked about his former fiancée. Their engagement had been so suddenly broken, it still left Harry with a bad taste in his mouth. The dark haired man softly shook his head and absentmindedly caressed his wand. The tip flared a bit and he quickly put it down.

"Also, you do know that you never leave this room," Neville added with a small frown. "Since we lost Ron, you went full-recluse, Harry. That can't be good for you health."

"There is it," Harry commented with a little chuckle. "Mother hen Neville in all his righteous glory!" The wizard shook his head fondly and swiftly jumped on his feet before he went to kneel in front of the fireplace so his friend could see him better. "Also, Neville, you ought to stop phrasing marriage as losing someone. It can be quite misleading..."

" _It is_  like losing someone," Neville retorted sharply with a dramatic eye-roll. "When was the last time that Ron actually went out to drink some butterbeer with us? When, Harry?"

"You're making your diva act, Nev'..."

"Right! Two years ago!" the brown haired man retorted with an outraged huff. "Two bloody years, Harry! If I didn't know better, I'd think that he was held hostage in his own house!"

"C'mon, Neville," Harry sighed with a small smile. "I see him all the time at the ministry. He's doing good and doesn't have a lot of time now that they have kids, you know?"

"Kids, right," Neville muttered. He suddenly glanced behind him and cursed under his breath. "I have to go, Harry. Those annoying brats are still trying to play with my mandrakes..."

"Sometimes, I realize that we actually were little angels back in Hogwarts," the other commented while the fire flared and his friend's head vanished from the fireplace.

Harry shook his head and looked around him. Now that Neville wasn't talking with him, the casual and fond smile on his face wasn't needed and he swiftly stopped smiling, his face turning focused while he eyed the mess left on his oak desk.

"Well," he whispered lightly as he took his white coat and put it on. "Guess it's time to work a bit."

* * *

 

When one was asked about Harry Potter's fated job, one always wanted to answer "Auror". Because that was what Harry Potter was good at. Saving people and arresting bad guys.

Yet, Harry Potter never became an Auror. Of course, when the war ended, they offered him an Order of Merlin and a really good place in the Auror's department. But Harry immediately refused and told everyone that he had gotten his fill of battles and wanted to do something else.

That something else being research on forgotten magical artifacts and creating new curses.

When Harry had said that, he had been prepared for the deluge of protests from pretty much everyone. And he got that. What he hadn't been prepared was for his old teacher of Enchantments to actually vouch for his name in the Department of Mysteries and fight teeth and nails until he got a job there. Filius Flitwick ignored his thanks when Harry visited him at Hogwarts and just patted his shoulder (standing on his tiptoes on his desk) with a knowing smile.

"Your mother asked for the same job and I did the same thing for her," he told him with a wink. "I don't see why I shouldn't do it for you too, Mr. Potter. You always showed her astounding talent in my classes."

Harry had been so surprised by his former teacher's answer that he hadn't even been able to press him with other questions. Flitwick merely ushered him out of his class (as he had a class of Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws to teach) and Harry found himself gaping at a closed door.

Thus, he became an Unspeakable. And he was good at it. Surprisingly good. In a sole year, he researched and discovered over ten new artifacts and finally wrote a thesis over the Deathly Hallows. Of course, that thesis was considered a mere study of a known legend. Yet, Harry (and his friends who knew about his thesis) knew that this was probably the best analysis and report of the Hallows that had been written since their creation. But Harry didn't stop there. After he finished studying the Hallows, he changed his objective and asked to work on a counterspell for the Avada Kedavra.

With all the efficacy that he had shown during that same year, his superiors were quick to agree and Harry got a new office, in the deepest part of the Department of Mysteries, as well as a lab. When they gave him the green lights, they pretty much sealed his fate because Harry began literally living in his office, only leaving for quick stops at his house to shower and eat. He lived for his job and loved it, something that his friends could only shake their head fondly at him whenever they got to see him. (Firecall were now the only effective way to speak with him)

" _Only you, Harry,_ " they liked to say.

But Harry didn't really care about it, he was finally getting some results and had a lead for his counterspell.

Like he said the very same morning where everything changed, "I'm  _at this_  to find it!"

But as always when it concerned Harry J. Potter's life, it was when everything was going well that Fate liked to remind him that he was her favorite toy.

* * *

 

Harry threw his coat on the chair and raked his eyes on his lab table, noticing how everything had been left untouched, even his jar full of spiders. He ghosted his fingers over the lid, watching how the spiders went into a frenzy, trying to avoid him, knowing what was about to happen.

"Sorry, guys," he whispered before he took off the lid and selected two spiders.

He petrified them and put them on his table, just under the neon lamp so he could see it perfectly. The magnifying charm on his glasses buzzed to life and Harry licked his lips while he reread carefully his notes from last time. He was thirsty.

The wizard softly sighed and went to his intercome. That had been quite difficult to install in the whole Department but the new Minister had been pretty adamant on it. Muggle technology needed to be added because the flying notes could be intercepted and that was a no-go in the Department of Mysteries.

"Justin?" he called as he pushed the button of the intercome.

He was rewarded by the familiar static and after some time, the chirpy voice of his assistant answered him.

"Yes, Harry?"

"Do you have the time to fetch me some tea? You're almost on break time, right?"

"Yeah," Justin laughed happily and immediately added. "I'll bring you a cuppa. Want some muffin with it?"

"No, just tea is fine," Harry answered with a small smile. "Thanks."

"No problem," Justin retorted heartily. " _Anything for our favorite saviour_!"

Harry rolled his eyes with annoyance at the insignificant jab and went back to his experiments. He had two dead spiders by the time Justin lightly knocked at his door and just pointed at his desk with his chin. His assistant didn't comment on it, clearly accustomed to Harry's way while the dark haired wizard continued writing his new discovering. Justing swiftly left, closing the door behind him, and Harry continued writing.

By the time he realized that his tea was on his desk, it was already midnight and Harry sighed heavily. He had forgotten to eat. Again.

The wizard walked to his desk and let himself fall on his chair, glancing at the mess on his desk as well as at the tea. The ice cold tea that he had forgotten about.

"I forget too many things those days," Harry muttered to himself while he rubbed his forehead.

His fading lightning bolt scar tingled briefly and he froze. His eyes widened in surprise and he looked at the door.

It was open.

Justin had closed it when he had left, hours ago.

Harry's scar tingled another time and he slowly moved his hand towards his wand. It was just next to his cup of tea. Only at mere inches from his fingers.

Yet, it was too far when he finally caught sight of the invader.

"Rookwood?" Harry said and his face darkened while his eyes narrowed.

From tired researcher, he went to seasoned warrior and was already rolling under his desk, the death curse colliding with his emptied chair. The chair fell with a loud clatter and Harry cursed under his breath when he realized that he had left his want on his desk.

"Well, well, Mr. Potter," Rookwood drawled. "Isn't it surprising to see you in my old office?"

Harry rolled his eyes at his enemy's play and considered his options left. He needed his wand. He fucking needed it.

And because Harry was such a Gryffindor, he just went for it. Plans be damned, if he didn't have his wand, he was as good as dead. So he jumped on his desk, kicking all the crumpled sheets there and making them fly, thus hiding him from Rookwood's eyes while he fumbled and looked for his wand. He finally found it, hiding amongst the sheets of paper and the quills, and quickly pointed it at Rookwood's chest.

" _STUPEFY_!" he screamed.

But just as he did that, he noticed that the former Death Eater had also incanted something. And that a half-full cup of tea was hanging by its handle on his wand. Green eyes widened in shock and horror while he saw the familiar red curse go through the tip of his wand, pushing the cup of tea (still with tea in it. Harry was actually impressed by that fact) towards Rookwood and actually meeting the older wizard's curse midway.

The cup shattered, splattering its tea while his Stupefy and that unknown curse collided.

And just like that, Fate reminded Harry that he was indeed her bitch.

* * *

 

When Harry finally got back to his sense, he realized a lot of things.

Those mostly being that he wasn't in his lab, Rookwood wasn't there, he still had his wand (thanks Merlin for this small miracle, by the way) and that he was also extremely naked. And without his glasses.  
Actually, those two last facts weren't the most worrying of the lot. Harry was accustomed of waking in some unknown place as he was affected with the extremely rare and strange disease of sleepapparating. So, while it wasn't the first time that he had woken up in an unknown place in his birth suit, it was the first that he didn't have his glasses. Those were pretty much glued to his face.

Actually, they had been. (But that had been just one extremely drunk night and Harry didn't like to think about that)

Harry wearily blinked and heavily sighed. From what he could discern with his blurry sight, he was somewhere in a field. And from the rocks hurting his backside, abandoned too. The wizard promptly stood up and dusted his bottom, wincing whenever he had to take off some of the rocks that were littering his body. From what he could see, it seemed that he had fell from quite a height and had rolled in the field.

" _Accio glasses_ ," Harry incanted and he frowned. His magic was sluggish, almost reluctant and this was the first time that it had happened to him since the great battle against What's His Name. Also, his glasses didn't come to him.

The wizard sighed heavily and resolved himself on walking until he found a village as it seemed that apparating would be a no-go with his almost depleted magic.

After some walking, he finally got to meet one of the inhabitants of the rather inhabited place. And, to be honest, the meeting was quite shocking on both parts.

"What in the freaking Merlin's underpants is that thing?" Harry muttered while he widened his eyes.

The thing in question didn't seem to appreciate the question and answered with simply stretching its ridiculously gigantic arm to catch the man.

The latter, as he liked his body in a whole piece, swiftly ducked and rolled on the grass. He frowned when he noticed that the gigantic thing (was it a giant? It did look like it) was slower than him. And that it was naked and didn't have genitals.

Where in the hell had he ended... And, because Harry had always been someone who adapted quickly, he swiftly decided to stop short the battle. Mostly because he could feel his magic shuddering and that had never been a good thing.

* * *

 

The lance corporal Levi wasn't really a slacker. So when Erwin Smith had ordered him to take some vacations (read  _'go_   _back to his hiding place and watch over some brats_ '), Levi had nodded and left Erwin's office.

And proceeded on slaying some titans on his way to their recently acquired base. (the fact that their base was on the other - and safer - side of the wall Rose was totally irrelevant. The man needed some time alone, you know?)

Killing those atrocious and anti-hygienic monsters was way better than getting drunk. And it helped him with that ache that always came with the losses. Way better than getting a hangover. Also, he had that tingling feeling at the extremity of his limbs, similar to his time in the slumps, bothering him. Thus, slicing time.

Swiftly cutting through the beast's flesh, Levi narrowed his eyes when the fuming blood splashed his face and he smirked dimly as the familiar rumbling that were the titan's steps began.

However, the monster began to run and passed by Levi's side without even casting him a glance.

The lance corporal Levi wasn't happy when he was ignored. Was it by some stupid recruits or a freaking titan, Levi was going to teach them some civility.

Henceforth, his tridimensional gear whirled as he followed the titan and he jumped on a wrecked roof when the monster stopped running.

Well, it was more like the creature had been forced to stop...

Levi's eyes narrowed once again as he noticed a human silhouette run in the abandoned district and the soldier clicked his tongue in aggravation.

Was it Jaeger who couldn't transform (again...) and had lost his gear? (that shitty brat was going to die once the lance corporal caught him)

And then, two things happened that changed everything and made Levi swear under his breath.

One, that person had dark, almost raven like, hair and the soldier was pretty sure that Jaeger hadn't dyed his hair. Also, the human being (a man if Levi's estimation weren't wrong) wasn't wearing the Recon Corps uniform. Hell, he wasn't even wearing citizens' habitual clothes. Or clothes at all.

Two, the titan's head blew away. Like that. No cannons, no soldiers in tridimensional gear. Nothing.

It just exploded.

And then, there was a single ray of green light and the titan vanished in smoke.

They say that when you see the light of hope after a long time in the darkness of despair, even the most insensitive soldier can shed tears.

Not Levi.

His was more of a ' _That fucker killed my prey_ ' kind of reaction.

Surely, this was the beginning of a lovely love story.

 

 **End chapter one.  
** Do _you believe in love at first sight_?

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, the next chapters will be way longuer than this one.


	2. Excuse me, sir? Did it hurt when you fell from heaven?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where Harry learns that naked giants don't make good conversations and Levi pursues naked men.

_Harry J. Potter wasn't really someone that you could easily throw off. He had seen spiders with an elephantine size, a colossal snake that could kill with its eyes and that was just when he was twelve. Thus, Harry J. Potter wasn't easily surprised. Or shocked._

_Yet, when Hermione and Ron Weasley asked him to be their children's godfather, Harry was actually quite (pleasantly so) surprised by that. And, just like that, he became a godfather. And quite good at it, to be honest._

_On another side, when Harry J. Potter became such an item that every witch in the British Isles wanted to wed him and assure his lineage, the dark haired wizard wasn't that surprised by it. Compelled by those women's acts of violence just to catch his eyes? Yes. Surprised? Not so much. But it sure as hell was true that he was bothered by his friends' comments on it. Neville Longbottom being the most mocking of the lot. (The poor lad was still nursing his broken heart after L. Lovegood left him for an American wizard)_

_And why am I even bothering writing this, you must think. This is mostly because it is important for what follows next in my story._

_Harry was quite an intricate fellow. While he sincerely was surprised when he was asked and wanted by his friends, he couldn't be bothered by women (and men) throwing themselves at his feet. This duality in his character comes straight from the T. Lupin case (cf. Chapter five: Harry J. Potter's relationships) and heavily influenced Harry's behaviour during Humanity's counterattack._

_Therefore, now that this point has been established, I will tell what really happened during Harry J. Potter and the lance corporal Levi's first meeting. Now, while I do know that everyone has heard about it, I firmly believe that it has been romanticized and has strayed from its origin._

_Even if it is true that Harry and lance corporal Levi ended being quite close and their fates were intertwined until the end, I must concur with the recurrent misunderstanding:_

_On their first meeting, lance corporal Levi didn't go on a knee and asked Harry in marriage in front of a horde of agonizing giants. In fact, this couldn't be farther from the truth. What really happened has been hidden for years because we simply didn't and don't want to believe it._

_Yet, I will tell the world. Because if we don't know what happened during their first meeting, we can't understand some of Harry and Levi's actions. And as such, we can't truly understand the end of this story._

**A. A**., " _Harry Potter: A legend among us_ ", 8xx.

* * *

 

When one asked Harry Potter about his worst experience, his answer always changed. Mostly because with every day that passed by, the poor lad actually lived something worse than the previous one.

Being a fugitive while a dark lord tried to kill him? That was nothing against the time where he had to run away from hysteric women that all wanted a piece of him.

Yet, now that he had woke up in the middle of nowhere, stark naked and without his glasses, Harry was seriously considering this like his worst day ever.

That statement got confirmed once he was violently attacked by an also very stark naked giant.

"Err..." Harry drawled as he observed the unmoving giant. "Hello?"

The giant blinked his ridiculously cute eyes and slowly hunched over the wizard while he stretched his hands toward him. Harry cocked his head and took a step back just so he wasn't caught in the giant's unwanted hand.

"Easy there," he said just before he noticed something that made him freeze.

While he knew that some giants didn't like wearing clothes, Harry also knew that they had genitalia. Like pretty much every existing being in Earth. But that one didn't have those. At all. And the strangest thing was that the giant actually wanted to eat him.

Because when Harry evaded his hand, the giant grunted and leaned even more until his head was just in front of the wizard with his open mouth leaking his saliva. Harry grimaced and scrunched his face while he pondered over his next action.

While he knew that he could kill the giant with a simple curse (come on, it was a come hitter right now), Harry preferred to refrain from doing it. Mostly because he didn't want to end in another scandal. The last one had been annoying enough that he never wanted to go back in a trial to explain that yes, he had indeed killed a protected species but that it had been in legitimate defence as some of those stupid and still alive Death Eaters had thought that it would be a great birthday present to send him an incredibly deadly animal. Harry appreciated the attention but he would have preferred a simple birthday card. Those were also easily disposed of. Not like corpses. Those were a pain in the ass to dispose.

But going back to the giant. The latter seemed rather puzzled at Harry's lack of proper reaction (i.e. run like a headless chicken while screaming like a little girl) and blinked stupidly. And slobbered all over Harry. That did it for the drenched wizard who just raised his wand and pursed his lips.

"I ask you to kindly step back," he said calmly.

The giant blinked another time and tried once again to eat him. Harry heavily sighed and waved his hand with a little click of his tongue.

"Step _back_ ," he repeated, this time with a stern voice.

The giant seemed to have had enough with him and grunted before he simply dived for it. Harry loudly cursed and swiftly jumped away from the creature, a Stupefy already flying before he even knew it. But even if the spell did indeed touch the giant, the latter didn't seem to be affected by it and roared like a beast while he fell over the wizard.

The latter rolled his eyes with exasperation and tried to apparate behind the giant.

Except that Harry had forgot that his magic was pretty much depleted and that sending that last Stupefy had been the last straw. Thus, he widened his eyes in horror and observed that damned being fall towards him.

For a moment, he thought of giving up.

It wasn't like he had someone waiting for him at home. Or someone warming his bed at night. Hermione and Ron had made their lives together, they had children and didn't have the time to worry about him. Not anymore at last. And Ginny... He wasn't even going to go there.

The only people who actually talked regularly with him were Neville and Luna. And those two were also busy. Neville had to teach the new generations and Luna was actually in Sweden to look for Crumple Horned Snorkacks.

To sum it all, nobody would look for him. And if he were to die here, nobody would even know it.

That  _irked_  Harry.

Yes, he had asked the whole world to leave him alone and had become an Unspeakable because they weren't noticeable.  
Yes, he had thrown himself into his work so he didn't have to mingle with his peers at work.  
Yes, sometimes he avoided Hermione's distracted firecalls.  
Yes, sometimes he wished to be left alone.

And yes, he had actually thought that he wanted to be something totally unnoticeable and to stop having people fussing over him.

But that didn't mean that he wanted to die like a crushed fly in a faraway place while everyone he held dear didn't even know about it.

Thus, Harry got pissed at that fact.

And an angry Harry is a powerful wizard. That was a fact that everyone knew.

Therefore, just as the giant's belly was about to crush the wizard to smithereens, Harry raised his head and narrowed his eyes.

And promptly took three step to the left.

The dark haired man congratulated himself to have calculated so quickly and so efficiently the best way to avoid that damned crushing and soon discovered something. It was mostly that, if the giant wasn't going to kill him by crushing him, the earthquake caused by his fall would do it for him. Harry cursed under his breath and rolled away, wincing whenever white rocks (there were a lot of those rocks now that he thought about it...) dug into his soft (and naked) flesh.

The wizard quickly jumped to his feet and loudly swore when he noticed that one of those rocks had actually pierced through his flesh and that it was bleeding a lot. Of course, of all the places he had to have an injury, it was in his inner thigh, right on an important artery. Harry frowned and shifted all his weight on his better leg while he carefully eyed the giant.

The latter was beaming at him, his big (cute) and brown eyes intensively looking at him as he compulsively wriggled, loudly panting as he tried to reach the wizard.

Slightly repulsed by that sight, Harry looked around him. His magic was slowly repleting itself and he slowly twirled his holly wand between his fingers. The blood was still flowing from the gash at his thigh and he gritted his teeth.

Now wasn't the moment for pussyfooting. He seriously needed to take that giant down and look for medical assistance. (He still was atrocious at healing charms)

Therefore, Harry briefly closed his eyes and tightened his grip on his wand. He opened his eyes, met that giant's gaze and took a deep breath.

" _Bombarda_ ," he quietly said.

The curse gently flew from the tip of his wand and touched the giant's forehead. The whole head exploded and Harry felt himself breathe again. He looked around him, to make sure that no one from some foreign Ministry of Magic was around and carefully sat on the floor to look at his injuries.

He had quite a lot, littering pretty much all of his body but the worst was the one on his thigh.

But, just as he was frowning and muttering to himself about the need of proper care for his injuries because he sure as hell didn't want an infection, the wizard heard something that wasn't supposed to be there.

Steam.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows and glanced at the giant before he had to look at it again, this time with pure disbelief on his face.

The giant's head was regenerating.

"Merlin," he whispered in horror. "Where the hell did I end?"

* * *

 

The lance corporal Levi wasn't really someone that you could call impulsive. At all.

Of course, in his old days, he had been, something that he probably would never stop regretting. But now, now that he was part of the Survey Corps, now that humanity's strongest was his title, Levi had learned to never take impulsive decisions. They always ended badly.

Thus, he couldn't understand why he was using his tridimensional gear outside of Wall Rose. He just couldn't see why he was so fixed on continuing killing titans alone. That was pure suicide and yet, he was doing it.

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and effortlessly glided in the air until he neatly landed on a roof, just in front of the place where that rude titan that had ignored him had died in a green lightning bolt. He promptly threw his used blades and replaced by new ones while he eyed his surroundings. Two titans were coming by his left while something akin to a deviant was running towards him on his back.

And then, there was the reason of that green light.

It was the naked man.

Levi's eyes slightly widened as he noticed that the other was waving a stick and running to one of the abandoned houses. The soldier briefly grunted and jumped, his tridimensional gear whirled to life while he went to the deviant titans. It was a rather easy kill, the deviant seemed to be distracted by the naked man, even if the latter was already hiding in the house, and simply swatted Levi like one would do with an annoying fly. Of course, that annoyed a bit the lance corporal and he swiftly dealt with the deviant before he went to the two titans and promptly killed them.

Then, as he wiped his blades from the fuming blood, Levi looked at the open door of the house where that naked man had gone. The soldier slightly pursed his lips in annoyance and swiftly walked to the opening. His eyes darkened while he considered all the possibilities, from a Titan shifter to assassins from the capital and finally to an overly evident trap. But it didn't concord with the naked factor and Levi frowned.

Why was that man naked and in Titan territory?

Levi tightened his fingers on the hilt of his blades and straightened his back.

He needed to find out what was that green light, he didn't have any other choice.

* * *

 

Of course, he had to be seen.

Harry groaned under his breath and cursed his fate. Why was it that whenever he used the Killing curse, someone happened to see it?

He could understand that it had to happen. He was after all the only Unspeakable that was searching for a counterspell of the Avada Kedavra. Of course, his superiors would come and observe him during his experiments. (If they didn't, he would have thought that they were stupid)

Because, when a wizard as powerful as him wanted to create a spell that could pretty much make him invincible, if that didn't raise suspicions, then the wizarding world was doomed for.

So, yes, Harry knew that it had to happen. But that didn't mean that he liked it. The Killing Curse came too easily to him. It was something that always came too strong and easily since he had become the Master of the Deathly Hallows. As he had horribly discovered it, killing was easy to him now. Way too easy.

Therefore, he decided to use that newfound ability to create a counterspell. What happened with Ginny was something that was never meant to happen but Harry was ready to use it to fuel his research. And that explained why he was one of the rare wizards in the world that had a permission to use the Killing Curse. A legal one too.

But that didn't mean that he liked to use it in front of strangers. And even more to possibly Muggle strangers.

And that leaves us to what was happening right now.

Harry. Hiding in an abandoned house, stark naked and without magic.  
While a stranger and possible enemy was looking for him.

Yes, his luck was running as strong as ever.

"Oi, come out."

Harry frowned as he heard that deep voice call for him and promptly curled in his cupboard. (Yes, he could see the irony in this, thank you very much)

He heard heavy steps and the wood of the floor creak under the stranger's weight. Harry's eyes darkened as he calculated that the stranger was heavy but in the muscled way. In a place where there were human eating giants, one wasn't obese. Also, from the no-nonsense kind of voice, Harry deducted that the other was accustomed of being followed.

' _A leader_ ,' the wizard considered.

More steps.

"I said come out," the stranger added with a heavy sigh. "If you do it now, I won't attack you..."

Harry rolled his eyes and didn't move from his spot. From the little silence that had followed the stranger's last words, even him didn't believe it. The wizard glanced at his hands and frowned as he noticed that his wand was shivering between his fingers. While his magic was almost depleted, his holly wand seemed to be alive, almost purring like a kitten under his touch.

How strange.

"Too late now," the stranger said.

Harry widened his eyes in shock and everything happened too quickly.

The stranger suddenly opened the cupboard doors and they ended face to face. They both observed each other during a whole second, noticing how the other had strange features that he had never seen before as well as his clothes (or lack of in Harry's case). And then, they moved. The stranger flexed his left arm, the one that was still holding on the cupboard door and switched all his weight on his right leg.

' _Kick to the head_ ,' Harry understood and he tried to gather all his magic left to stop the other's attack.

His wand shuddered in his hand and ejected a white flame that flew to the stranger's face. The latter reacted in the blink of an eye. He swiftly spun on his right leg and jumped high to avoid the strange flame. Harry observed him with narrowed eyes, his mouth slightly agape because he hadn't been the one who had sent that white flame.

His wand had acted by itself and the one times where it had done so were whenever Voldemort had been around. Except that the bastard was dead from years ago. And that the stranger didn't look at all like a human snake without nose. But the wizard didn't have the time to ponder over similarities between a perfect stranger and that Noseless Snake so he just pushed the man (because it was clearly a man wearing some kind of military uniform that Harry had never seen before) and quickly escaped from his cupboard. He ran in the abandoned house, almost tripping over a rock (another time) and came out of the house to discover something that he hadn't expected.

When he had gone into that house, Harry had seen a lot of those naked giants without genitalia. But now that he had exited that same house, the only thing that he could see were steaming corpses of those giants. The wizard widened his eyes as he came to the realisation that the stranger was the only one who could have done that.

He critically eyed the corpses and pursed his lips. From what he could see of it, that man had killed them right on the spot. Maybe with a killing curse. Maybe not.

Muggles were stronger than they looked, after all. And from the strange uniform that the man had been wearing, he was probably part of some military organisation. Something that only Muggles did. (Wizards had too much of an independent streak to do it)

His wand shivered again in his hand. Harry cursed under his breath and began to run again, his intuition was already telling him that the soldier was chasing him so the wizard looked for a better hiding place. His green eyes looked around him before they stopped right on the middle of a street. It was the centre of a little plaza, only surrounded by abandoned houses with broken roofs and windows. Harry decided to stop there so he could see his opponent arrive.

After all, he really wanted to see what kind of method that man had used to kill those giants so swiftly. They had a skin that repelled weak spells so it also meant that normal blades wouldn't cut it. Therefore, Harry was intrigued.

And as Hermione always told him whenever he did something stupid, "Curiosity killed the cat".

And yet, even if Harry knew that he was doing something really stupid, he still decided to do it. Because he needed to find out more about this strange place. And also because his wand had strangely reacted with that man.

He narrowed his eyes and looked for the soldier. From what he could see around him, the only way to that plaza was by the street he had come from. The two others streets were both obstructed by heavy rocks so it also meant that Harry was pretty much stuck. Because without magic and going against someone who had killed magic-repellent giants without any problem? It was evident who had the advantage there.

But then again, Harry had always liked to challenge fate.

So he put himself in that abandoned plaza, trying to ignore all the little white rocks under his feet that were harshly digging into his sensible skin, the high sun hitting his naked back and above everything else, his panicked heartbeat. His wand shuddered once in his hand and Harry briefly closed his eyes while he took a deep breath.

In. Out.

A soft wind lightly ruffled his hair and Harry opened his eyes, his face decided and his teeth gritted. He was now ready to meet that stranger. His eyes focused on the only street where the man could come and he waited.

Except that the attack came from his back.

Yeah, indeed. Curiosity killed the cat.

* * *

 

Levi slightly smirked and watched with deadpan eyes the man squirming under him. The fellow hadn't expected him to use his tridimensional gear and attack him from his back. That confirmed also that he wasn't accustomed to it. That he came from somewhere where the military didn't exist or didn't use the tridimensional gear.

Did he come from the outside?

The lance corporal observed the naked flesh under him and looked for an unblemished skin like the Jaeger brat had. But the only thing he saw were scars marring the whole body of that stranger. His falcon like eyes could pinpoint some scars done by a belt.

He had seen those before in the slums. Levi hardened his stare and continued observing the squirming man. He had more scars but Levi couldn't identify from what the man had got them. It almost seemed that they had been carved with a knife yet some of them were too little and precise to be that.

That man had been tortured by an expert, Levi could also see from the small body mass and yet hard muscles under him that the man hadn't lived a life full of sunshines and rainbows. But then again, no one in those triple damned walls had.

The man bucked like a wild horse under him and Levi narrowed his eyes.

"Quiet," he hissed.

The man snorted and wiggled even more until one of his arms got free. To Levi's surprise, he didn't try to it his captor and just stretched his hand until he caught a little stick. The soldier observed it with critical eyes, trying to see if it could be used as a dangerous weapon and decided that he always could break it if the man tried to pierce his eyes with it. Except that the man stopped moving and took a deep breath.

Levi frowned, he could feel his heartbeat quicken and the short hairs on his neck stand while he simply stopped breathing. His pupils dilated and the soldier felt his head swarm while something akin to copper began to flood in his mouth.

" _DEPULSO_!" the man suddenly shouted and they both were projected in the air.

Levi clenched his jaw and swiftly used his gear to get in a roof while he observed the man fall on the ground with a disgusting sound. From what he could see of the (horribly naked) body, the man had broken one of his arms and some ribs. But he had succeeded in getting free. Levi observed the man, duly noting how he was now trying to escape from the plaza and he jumped from his roof, following his newfound prey without any problem.

The naked man seemed to run without a plan in his head, he had already taken two bad decisions by escaping from Levi by running and by doing it out in the open. His panting was already calling the titans' attention. The soldier clicked his tongue with disapproval and glanced at the approaching titans. They were normal ones, thank god for those small blesses.

Levi looked at the running man and then at the titans. He still could feel the goosebumps on his neck from what had happened earlier. That hadn't been normal. Or human.

It neared what the Jaeger brat had done when he had ordered around those shitty titans. The lance corporal furrowed his eyebrows and gave a heavy sigh. He knew what he was supposed to do even if he didn't like it at all. A heavy sigh came once again through his parted lips and he jumped from the roof, his blades on his hands as he flew to the titans.

* * *

 

The soldier had vanished in the sky.

No, Harry wasn't hallucinating, he was perfectly sane, thank you very much.

But that didn't mean that he couldn't realise how strange his statement was.

That man, a soldier from what Harry had confirmed after their little altercation, had used some kind of mechanism (definitely a muggle, wizards wouldn't be caught dead with one) and had went all Spiderman on him. No kidding, he had come from nowhere with that whirling machine that let out little puff of steam and had tackled him on that bloody rocky floor. Harry had had better first meeting. Really.

But being tackled by a heavy and yet tiny soldier from some kind of really strange place while he was stark naked was slowly winning over his first meeting with Snake Face when that bastard had come out of a boiling caldron. That had been funny, now that time had passed.

Voldemort had made his coming out of the caldron with him, wasn't that cute of him?

Harry shook his head and lightly slapped his cheeks. He was losing focus from blood loss and fatigue. He scrunched his face while he tried to discern where the bloody hell he was and almost tripped over another bloody rock when he finally saw what he was looking for. A map.

Well, it was more of a panel telling the travellers where was the nearest village and something about a wall, not that Harry really understood. Also, the writing was funky as hell. He had to almost stuck his face to the panel to truly realise that yes, it was indeed written in some kind of bastardised Japanese and he thanked Merlin multiple times for having a job where he had to know a lot of languages.

Because, really, he couldn't see how a normal wizard would have done in his stead. So, yeah, yippie for being an Unspeakable, the job was his life saviour.

And, as he was reading that strange writing and trying to make some deductions about his location, something happened. And by that I mean some really rude giants happened to tumble by and fall down near him.

Harry blinked and looked at those bleary forms that were slowly vanishing in steam before he heard that annoying but now familiar whirling. Super-Soldier-Spiderman was near. And indeed, his wand shivered once again in his hand while he saw a blur of green and white fly in the sky before it was harshly caught by a giant's hand and thrown at the ground.

Harry's reaction was instinctive. Screw his depleted magic, screw the fact that the stranger had tackled him in that incredibly rocky and uncomfortable ground, screw the white rocks in particular. Harry J. Potter had a people saving problem and wouldn't let that man die in front of his (almost blind) eyes.

Thus, he gritted his teeth and prepared himself. He proudly stood, his feet slightly parted while he hardened his eyes.

" _Accio_!" he whispered softly while he pointed his wand at the soldier. His wand purred happily in his hand and Harry was surprised to see that his magic was almost complete now.

But his surprise was short lived because he soon had an armful of extremely heavy soldier and he almost tumbled down. He straightened his back and quickly recovered his equilibrium while he pressed the stranger over his chest. His heart was madly beating and he briefly caught a whiff of violets and bleach before he focused all his attention on the three giants left.

"I really hope that this isn't a reserve," Harry muttered to himself before he clenched his fingers around his wand.

The holly wood shuddered under his touch, almost purring like a satiated cat and Harry felt his magic rumble around him. Finally, he was back in the game.

" _Avada Kedavra_ ," he whispered.

That curse was all it took to end it all.

* * *

 

When Levi came back to his sense, he noticed that some things were missing right away. Mostly titans gnawing at his flesh. Because when one was hit by one of those shitheads, you could bet that he was going to end as an appetiser.

So not titans eating him. That was good. Levi liked it. Very much so.

What he didn't like was the fact that he could feel some of his clothes missing.

The soldier creaked open an eye with a groan and felt his heart leap in his chest when he realised that he was in the middle of a road. Not at all hidden from all the roaming titans that he could hear around him. And then, he noticed the man sitting in front of a firecamp.

"I see that the Sleeping Beauty finally awoke," the man commented in a light voice while he added small wood to the fire. "You slept for the whole day..."

Levi frowned and licked his lips. He scowled when he tasted blood on them and met the man's gaze. His green eyes were slightly unfocused and were gleaming under the fire light, they almost seemed magic. Not that magic existed, of course.

The lance corporal stood up and quickly dusted his white trousers, scowling even more when he noticed little blotches of blood on the clothes. Those would be bitches to wash away.

"We've to move," he said and almost winced when the words escaped from his extremely dry throat.

He was thirsty as hell. But Levi was accustomed to those kind of things and just pushed them aside while he critically eyed his surroundings. Even if they were out in the open, there wasn't any titan around.

"To where?" the stranger asked. He had tilted his head and his eyes were looking at him with curiosity.

Levi almost cursed out loud, that man truly ignored everything and from what he had seen, he was able to survive out there. Badly but he had done it. And just as he looked, truly looked at the stranger, the soldier finally realised why some of his clothes were missing.

The stranger was wearing his cape and boots.

Fucker.

Levi glanced at his bare feet and glared at the man.

"Those are my boots," he angrily hissed.

"No shit, Sherlock," the dark haired man retorted with a mocking eyeroll. "But as you can see, I'm pretty short on clothes so you're going to learn to share yours."

Levi gritted his teeth and patted absentmindedly his tridimensional gear. From what he could remember of his fight against the titans, he was short on gas and all alone in the middle of nowhere with a perfect stranger. Oh joy.

"Move," the soldier said as he took a deep breath. His spirit was back in his tracks and he glanced at the Wall Rose. It wasn't that far. But since they didn't have horses and he couldn't use his gear, they pretty much were fucked. Levi sneered and crossed his arms on his chest, his bare foot lightly stomping the ground covered in old bones. "We've to go back to the Wall."

The stranger blinked and his unfocused eyes caught his attention. They were full of intelligence and cunningness. It made him think of Erwin, just a bit but that was enough to make him scowl with disgust.

" _The Wall_ ," the man with green eyes repeated while separating each syllables. "Guess you aren't talking about Pink Floyd?"

Levi didn't bother in answering that stupid question (what the hell was a floyd and why was there some that were pink?) and began walking. He ignored the bits of bone biting in the sole of his feet and scowled when he heard the stranger stumble behind him. He wasn't at all discrete. Or silencious. Levi even winced when he clearly heard the man slip over a bone and fall in a heap of curses and swears that he hadn't heard before.

"Merlin's bad case of blueballs!" the man suddenly shouted and Levi reacted at the very moment. "Can't you slow down?"

The last word hadn't even died on his mouth that the stranger found himself with a close up of Levi's irritated face. It wasn't something pretty.

"Shut. Up," he hissed at him.

Green eyes blinked while grey ones glared daggers.

"There won't be any slowing down, you heard me, you shitty excuse of a human being?" Levi added and he was awarded with a confused face. "We're on Titan territory so you better do as I say before I decide to deal with you. Definitely."

The stranger blinked another time and licked his lips, probably nervous after Levi's threat.

"Soooo..." the man drawled. "I guess that means that there won't be any piss stop?"

Levi grunted in exasperation and shoved the man by his shoulder before he continued walking even faster than before.

* * *

 

It took them a whole day to go back to the Wall. With a majuscule because it was a big ass Wall. Like bigger than the Great Wall of China. So big than even if he looked up, Harry couldn't see its top. Also, it seemed that his impromptu guide still was angry at him because he hadn't said a word during their walk.

"Sooo..." Harry drawled as he rubbed his tired eyes. Being without his glasses for so long was tiring him more than he'd have thought. "Is that the wall of China?"

"I already said it," the tiny soldier retorted with his angry and deep voice. "It's the Wall Rose. And if you're talking about the Wall Shina, you're saying it wrong."

"Shina?" Harry repeated as he widened his eyes in surprised.

That name rang a bell. But from what, he couldn't tell.

"So you're from there," the tiny soldier said, this time with a more pensive and less aggressive voice. "Should've know it. All the weirdos come from there..."

Harry didn't retort on that as he still didn't know where he was. He just looked around him and whistled in amazement when they finally got to a heavy gate where two giants were gnawing on it.

"Shit," the tiny soldier very eloquently resumed their situation.

"Should I kill them?" Harry politely asked before he had to endure a scathing glare.

"I don't see why not," the tiny soldier told him but his face was saying something else. Something like  _'Stop kidding around and do your shit correctly_ '. It wasn't the first time that Harry had seen a face like that. His wand seemed to like it though.

The stick was already shivering in his hand, impatient to show off in front of the tiny soldier. If Harry hadn't known better, he'd have thought that his wand was infatuated with the angry little man.

He shuddered and slapped himself two times. Seems like the blood loss was affecting worse than he'd thought.

"Only those two?" he insisted.

The tiny soldier just waved his hand to let him know that he could go wild. Harry sighed and just pointed his wand at the two giants. This time, his magic was ready and he decided to use the informulate form of the killing curse. It just took two green rays and there were two steaming corpses of giants.

Harry turned his head to look at the soldier and give him his best triumphing smirk but it soon fell from his lips when he saw the soldier's ashen face.

"Oi, shithead," the soldier whispered in a deadly voice that gave Harry the chills. "What the hell did you do?"

* * *

 

The green eyed bastard never answered him. He just stood there with his mouth gaping like a dead fish and looked at him with his green eyes.

Levi scowled and tried to ignore the goosebumps on his arms. They were slowly taking over his whole body and he could taste copper whenever he took a breath. It was like being near Death. Levi hated it, thus he hated that man.

Levi was a simple man, really.

Therefore, he acted and swiftly punched the green eyed man in his guts. He heard without wincing how some of the man's ribs creaked under the punch and the soldier coldly observed the other fall on his knees and loudly cough until he spat blood on the ground.

"What the bloody hell!" Green eyes shouted with indignation. "What did I do to deserve that?!"

"Shut up and play dead," Levi told him while he hoisted the man over his right shoulder. He almost grunted over the sudden weight and scowled when he saw that the man's boots (wrong,  _his_  boots!) were actually touching the floor.

"Why should I do that?" the fucker retorted as he wiggled his naked ass on his shoulder, making Levi grimace with horror.

He'd have to burn his clothes now. All of them.

"Do it," Levi angrily hissed as he began to walk to the gates. He could already see the guards pointing their fingers at them and scowled even more. This was going to end in a mountain of shitty paperwork, he could already see it.

"Why?" the green eyed bastard insisted. "Is this some kind of caveman ritual?"

Levi furrowed his eyebrows and swiftly moved the man in his arms just so he could headbutt him. The dark haired man loudly swore and nursed his new wound in silence after he vividly insulted Levi in a language that the soldier had never heard before. But he could swear that it wasn't pretty.

And just like that, the couple of angry little men finally got into the Wall Rose.

Levi heavily sighed as he heard the gates close behind him and he swiftly walked away from them until he found a nearby stable.

"L-Levi? Lance corporal Levi?" one of the stablemen nervously stuttered with eyes full of emotion, he was probably impressed by being so close to humanity's strongest. That happened frequently, not that Levi cared about it.

They were annoyingly loud.

Levi ignored the stableboy and elected one of the military horses, his connoisseur eyes appreciating the high pedigree. He swiftly took the animal out, the green eyed man still on his shoulder. Then, as he put the seat on the horse and scowled because the dark haired bastard was wiggling his ass on his pristine shirt and cape, Levi finally glanced at the stableboy. The young man was looking at him with an intrigued face and pointed a curious finger at the annoying little shit on his shoulder.

"Lance corporal Levi," the stableboy said, and this time he didn't stutter his name. "Who is he?"

Levi jumped on the horse with some difficulties as he had a dead weight on his shoulder and he absentmindedly looked at the young boy.

"Oh," he finally said seconds before he pressed his horse forward. "It's my new toy."

And just like that, he left on a horse that wasn't his and with a perfect (and very naked under his cape) stranger on par.

The stableboy blinked and loudly gulped.

"Wait,  _what_?"

* * *

 

When Harry got through the gates, he felt something akin to a tickle on his ribs. The poor wizard frowned over his place on the tiny angry soldier's shoulder and pondered over what could have provoked such a feeling on his sore (and probably broken) ribs. From what his head twirling from blood loss could remember, it was somehow tied with a tracking spell. Or was it a protecting one? He really couldn't remember it.

And because it was slowly causing him a big headache, Harry decided to put that question for later and slowly began to fall asleep. But he couldn't because that tiny angry soldier's shoulder was harshly digging in his stomach and painful ribs.

Indeed, Harry wasn't in a situation where he could think over some tingling that he had thought he had felt.

Therefore, he closed his eyes and let the horse gallop lull him into a light sleep.

* * *

 

The chandelier in the high ceiling was annoying him. He glared at it with fiery eyes and then glared at his almost but not quite empty glass of wine. The alcohol was slowly twirling under a non existing wind and he gritted his teeth.

Waiting was annoying him. The almost but not quite so empty glass of wine was annoying him. That damn chandelier was pissing him off.

He thrummed his fingers on the ebony dining table and glared at the silver knives and forks. Seriously, everything was hateful here.

And then, his waiting finally (Finally after all that time, all those seemingly interminable years) ended.

The heavy doors made of the best wood in the region opened without a sound and revealed his butler, the latter had his habitual stern face and he just bowed curtly his torso before he opened his mouth.

"Sir," his butler said with his cold and inhuman voice. "It seems like He has finally come home."

He stopped gritting his teeth and cocked his head while his lips widened into a smile.

"It seems like?" he repeated with a mocking tone.

The butler didn't blink or react and just stood still with his back as straight as a bow.

"IT SEEMS LIKE?" This time, he screamed like a madman before he suddenly sobered and politely covered his mouth. "Tell me more about Him."

"Of course, Sir," his butler icily answered. "He passed through the north gates hours ago."

"Hours ago," he repeated with a pensive frown. "That won't do it! We must prepare, make Him the best dishes ever served, the best music ever composed! Prepare everything, I'll go and catch His attention..."

"Very well, Sir," the butler nodded his head once and left the dining room without adding anything else.

He glanced at the hated chandelier and grinned when he saw one of the candles flicker until it died under his watchful eyes.

The game was only beginning now.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I ended making an extra long chapter. What did you think of it? Also, in the next chapter, there will be eyebrows, sexy soldiers and... Is that a marriage proposal?


	3. Did you see my shirt? It's husband material.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where they actually get hitched. (Erwin is happy and Levi isn't impressed. Harry just wants to wake up)

Erwin Smith was a very temperate man.

So when he saw the lance corporal Levi barge in his office when the latter was supposed to be in a holiday somewhere in the Wall Rose (read watching over Eren Jaeger and all the new recruits), the commander just made a wry smile and proposed a sit to his friend. Before freezing when he noticed that Levi had a body on his right shoulder.

A body that was only covered by the Survey Corps cape.

Erwin inwardly winced when he remembered the last time this had happened. Who was the fool who hadn't showered like he should have?

"Levi," the commander said as he signed another report and tried to ignore the Survey Corps cape covered butt who was slightly wiggling on the lance corporal's right shoulder. "I thought that you were on a holiday..."

"I was supposed to but I got delayed," the soldier answered tersely. "And I met this little shit so I thought that you would like to met him."

Erwin's eyes widened considerably and he stroked his chin.

"You thought that I'd like to meet him," he repeated.

Levi nodded curtly.

"Why?" Erwin asked as he looked with curiosity at the semi-naked butt.

"Could you please stop talking like I'm not here?" the semi-naked butt hissed as Levi's face briefly tensed.

The stranger seemed to have bitten the lance corporal's back.

"Of course," Erwin said as he coughed politely. "Where were my manners... Please, take a sit, mister... ?"

"Potter, Harry Potter," the semi-naked butt answered while he jumped from Levi's shoulder and sat on a chair. The legs of the poor stool scratched loudly the floor as Harry backed away from the lance corporal. The latter huffed and crossed his arms on his chest.

Erwin almost wanted to ask how Potter had ended naked and with Levi's cape. And, if his eyes weren't hallucinating it, Levi's boots.

Almost.

Because, sometimes you're better not knowing some things about your friends.

So he just met Levi's gaze and raised an eyebrow with a stern face. The dark haired soldier merely huffed another time and pointed his chin at the man, Potter, silently telling him that everything would be explained in due time.

* * *

 

"So you're sure that you don't know how you ended in the Maria district?" Erwin insisted with a frown.

"Yeah," the man nodded as he tried to inhale all the food that the commander had placed on his desk (he had noticed that hearing Potter's story when the latter's stomach was rumbling was pretty difficult). "I was minding my own business when that madman appeared and attacked me. Then, I woke up naked in that not-China district and the flea over there kidnapped me."

Levi's eyes narrowed dangerously and if he had had his tridimensional gear with him, Erwin was sure that the lance corporal would have attacked (and killed) Potter for the comment. And from what the commander could see of Potter's smile, the man also knew it.

They were playing a dangerous game there.

"So," Potter added as he wiped his lips with the back of his hand to catch all the left crumbles. Levi winced in disgust as he did that. "Where are we? The flea over here never told me, he tried to kill me in front of that big wall and when the doors opened, he just ignored me..."

Erwin ignored the dark miasma that was slowly seeping from his subordinate's body and rubbed his chin. Also, he didn't hear the comment about the kill. What Levi liked to do during his holidays shouldn't concern him. Except if it was finding naked strangers outside of Wall Rose and then trying to kill them.

"Are you implying that you don't know where you are right now?" Erwin frowned and glanced briefly at Levi.

The lance corporal had folded his arms on his chest and was watching attentively Potter, his grey eyes never faltering as he took account of every crumble that felt on his cape. (He was so going to burn it once that fucker had proper clothes on his back)

"How many times do I have to tell you that?" Potter exclaimed as he finished another sandwich (as it was the last one, Levi could breathe normally again. No more smudge or crumbles). "I  _DON'T KNOW_  where the hell I am! Merlin, I'm not even sure if we are in China because the flea told me that it wasn't called like that!"

Erwin hunched closer, his blue eyes briefly glinting while he thrummed his fingers on his desk and kept his emotions in control. He couldn't show his excitation to the semi-naked stranger. "Are you saying that you don't know about the Walls Shina, Rose and Maria?"

"Is it that difficult to believe?" Potter retorted with a shrug. "I've never heard about those wall things. And I'm pretty sure that the Great Wall of China is not that tall. Or giant infested…"

The commander's eyes widened suddenly and Levi immediately moved. In less than two seconds, he had (once again) tackled the man on Erwin's desk and pushed one of his thumb against Potter's windpipe. "Don't say anything else," the lance corporal whispered deadly at the man's ear. "Stay still."

Strangely, for a man who was clearly threatened, Potter didn't tremble nor beg for mercy. He just closed his eyes and breathed as normally he could with a thumb hindering his trachea. Levi observed him with critical eyes and clicked his tongue. This was also confirming his earlier deduction about Potter being subjected to a lot of tortures. The man was clearly being threatened and the only thing that could show it on his face was the slightly hitched breath.

He was too relaxed, too accustomed to torture to even care about it. Levi frowned and glared at the green eyed man. He didn't like it one bit. That made him unpredictable.

Meanwhile, Erwin stood and walked swiftly to his slightly ajar door. He quickly checked if no one was around his office and closed the door with a harsh frown.

Then, he looked hard at Potter.

The man was still pushed against his desk and Levi's cape was beginning to fall from his body. However, that fact didn't really matter to the commander's eyes.

"Levi," Erwin whispered. "The perimeter is as sure as it can be..."

The lance corporal nodded and jumped away from Potter while the latter rubbed his neck with a little grimace.

"You really don't joke around," Potter commented as he went back to his abandoned chair. "What did I say to ruffle your feathers like that?"

"Quiet," Levi hissed while he glanced at Erwin.

They both knew that this semi-naked man had answer. Answers to all the questions that the soldiers had asked themselves whenever they thought about the Titans and the lands that were outside of the walls.

Potter was a foreigner.

And if someone knew that they had him in Erwin's office, Levi was ready to bathe himself in dirt if the high spheres didn't try to take him away. Or silence him.

"Mr. Potter," Erwin began seriously. "I want you to tell me all you know about where you came from. Also, once your explanations are finished, you must never talk about that again. Do you understand me, Mr. Potter?"

The latter frowned and scratched absentmindedly his neck, "Does that mean that we're in some sort of secret place? Nobody must know about the outside? Merlin, I'm really in some remote part of China…"

"Stop rambling and start talking," Levi interrupted the man as he clicked his tongue in aggravation. "And don't even think of lying. I'll know if you do."

"You don't have to tell me that," Potter muttered. "But first, I want to know more about those giants."

Erwin frowned and lifted slightly his hand to stop Levi from silencing (once again) the foreigner. "We don't know a lot about those creatures," the commander admitted with a slight wince. "However, we're gathering all sort of information about them. We just know for sure that they appeared one day and that humanity had to built those three walls to protect itself. Also, the Titans are a specie difficult to kill, only a clean cut through their neck works."

"Through the neck?" Potter repeated pensively. "That's just where the cord spinal must be... How intriguing." His green eyed darkened and he rubbed his chin while he began to think. His lips slightly moved as he formed soundless words and some of his fingers twitched, the stick in his right hand effortlessly rolling between them. "It's so specific..." He added while he still was deep in his thoughts. "Almost as if..." Potter stopped talking and his green eyes met Levi's insisting gaze. The two men glared at each other and Potter's lips slightly quirked up.

"How intriguing," Potter repeated in a breathless whisper.

Levi's eyes glinted under the candles.

The two soldiers kept quiet and waited for the foreigner to tell them his story.

Potter gazed at Erwin and Levi before sighing. "My story is pretty long so it's better if you get comfortable. It all started in a little village named Godric Hollows in England..."

* * *

 

"I see," the blond whispered as he pensively rubbed his chin. His blue eyes harshly glinted under the candles light and Harry uneasily shifted on his chair.

As his buttocks were still pretty much naked and that cape wasn't doing a great job at covering them, it was an increasing pain in the arse (pun intended) to keep sitting still while the two soldiers were debating over his fate.

Harry was ready to bet that he would end in a secret facility where they would force him to go through countless experiments. That wasn't new, he had to do that with the Deathly Hallows before.

The flea, for it clearly was a flea with his diminutive size and extremely annoying ways to always pester him, seemed to understand his brief thought of escaping because he tsk-ed and glared at him harsher than before. Harry fidgeted a bit and tried to keep still. The dark haired soldier slightly huffed and a small smirk adorned his face.

"Bugger," Harry muttered under his breath before he swiftly covered it by coughing in his fist.

But that wasn't enough because the flea gave a low growl and one of his hands twitched, probably itching to take out one of his weapons and finally kill the wizard.

But before he could even move, the blond loudly cleared his throat and stopped the two dark haired men in their thoughts.

"If I gave you time and papers, Mr. Potter," the blond soldier said with his stern voice that had an accent that Harry couldn't quite indentify. "Would you be able to draw me a map of your world?"

Harry pursed his lips and lightly tapped his chin with two fingers. The flea growled another time to make him know that he didn't have all the time in the world and the wizard rolled his eyes with exasperation.

"I could do it," Harry admitted with a small shrug. "But I don't see how this could help you..."

"Erwin Smith," the blond answered his silent question and Harry nodded.

So the hunky blond was named Erwin and the flea had some strange name, Levi or something like that.

And it was when he heard Erwin's name that Harry could finally pinpoint from where was their accent. It was German. So he really hadn't ended in China or some remote country. The theory of crossing worlds was beginning to become more and more plausible, and it seemed that in this world, the people were from German ascendance and talked in English.

This was getting weirder by minutes.

Harry was shaken from his existential thoughts by Erwin's polite cough and he blinked before he focused his eyes on the blond's stern face.

"This would help us," Erwin suavely said before he took a sheet of paper and gave it to the wizard. Harry accepted it with a small thanks. "As your powers would..."

This time, Harry winced and he didn't try to hide it.

He could see where this was going. Hell, he could even read Erwin's thoughts about him and his miraculously useful powers. And, truly, Harry wasn't that against helping them. Those giants - titans from what little Erwin had accepted to tell him - weren't that nice with him and they didn't really display any signs of intelligence.

But...

There was something wrong with this situation. Harry didn't have the whole picture and as such couldn't really understand what was going on. But from what his instinct and intuition were telling him, it was by those men's side, especially by the annoying flea's, that he would find the explication of his sudden arrival here. And also the solution to go back home. (Harry had promised Neville to go drink some Butterbeer on Friday night and it was already Wednesday. Time was pressing him)

Thus, Harry made his mind and he heavily sighed. The tiny and angry soldier, aka Levi the annoying flea, raised an eyebrow but for once stopped glaring at him.

"Okay," Harry let out a small sigh and looked up until he met Erwin's intense gaze. The blond was looking at him with his two eyebrows furrowed. "Okay," the wizard repeated only this time it was a little louder. "I'll help you."

Erwin smiled at him but Harry didn't feel relieved at all by it. He just raised a hand with two fingers up and pointed them at the blond's chest like one would have done with a revolver.

"But I have conditions," the wizard tersely added.

Levi growled and shifted on his chair, almost ready to bolt and tackle once again the green eyed man on Erwin's desk.

"Do tell," the commander slightly tilted his head and raised an eyebrow as he invited Harry to proceed.

The latter sighed and rubbed his forehead, his finger pads absentmindedly caressing his faded lightning scar.

"I want absolute protection during my sleep," the wizard finally said and his decided green eyes met Erwin's intense gaze. The blond thinned his lips and didn't move, waiting for the other condition. Harry briefly bit his lips and tried to ignore how his wand was once again shuddering in his hand.

It was tied with the irritated little soldier sitting by his side, Harry was pretty sure of that. But he couldn't quite find why that annoying flea was connected to his wand. If his theory of being in an alternative world was correct, then the reactions of his wand didn't make any sense. That little soldier wasn't Voldemort, he wasn't a wizard and above everything else didn't have any connection with Fawkes.

The phoenix had disappeared after Dumbledore's death and Harry didn't believe the mythical animal to be able to travel across dimensions.

But then, magic wasn't supposed to exist, Harry wasn't supposed to have survived twice of the Killing Curse and above everything else he wasn't supposed to have appeared in this world stark naked and with his wand.

The wizard heavily frowned and pursed his lips while he glanced at his wand. How was if that it had ended travelling with him when even his clothes and lenses had been left behind? Something was missing, an important piece that could help him decipher the puzzle of his apparition here.

Someone coughed politely and Harry clicked his tongue with annoyance to make the annoyance stop coughing.

His wand. His wand was the key to understand everything. Why had it traveled with him? Why was it reacting whenever the flea was near him? Why?

Suddenly, Harry ended face first on the floor and he loudly cursed while he tried to get up. Except that an unforgiving foot harshly pressed his head against the cold floor.

" _Heh_ ," the annoying flea smirked while he put all his weight on Harry's head. "This position suits you..."

Harry growled like a beast and his wand shuddered in his hand before the green eyed man felt the air around him tense and savagely swirl. His magic thrummed through his veins and Harry took a deep breath as he felt his lips quirk in a feral smirk. The flea's eyes widened as he seemed to realise what was about to happen.

" _Depulso. Petrificus Totalus_ ," he said without even taking a breath between the two spells.

The puny little soldier was projected backwards and before he could twist his body so he wouldn't hurt himself in his fall, he fell his whole body being petrified without any explication. But there was one.

The fucking wizard.

The latter was already getting back to his feet with a mocking smirk on par and with his green eyes twirling with mirth.

"And my final condition," the fucker said while he ignored Levi and looked at Erwin. "I want to always be by this bloody irritating flea's side."

Levi growled from his spot on the dirty floor and his grey eyes dangerously flashed as he pictured in how many ways he could kill the wizard before Erwin could even stop him. (The answer was fifteen, not so much right now but Levi was already finding new ones)

"Well," the commander of the Survey Corps said after a little while during which he just glanced at Levi's petrified body and at the wizard's smirking face. Erwin leaned his chin on his hand and slightly pursed his lips. "This suits what I was planning just fine, Mr. Potter..."

The blond tightly smiled at the green eyed man and the latter did the same.

"I like how you think," Potter said. But his eyes weren't saying the same thing, they were dark and almost cold, showing to the two other men what the wizard was really thinking.

Levi gritted his teeth and glared at the wizard.

He hated men like him, the kind who just let themselves be tossed around because they didn't want to actually stand up. And it was just as he was thinking that that Levi's eyes met the wizard's gaze. The latter was looking at him with a faraway look, almost pensive too. It was almost like he was considering what his next action would be.

' _Please treat me well_ ,' Levi could almost hear the fucker's mocking voice and he widened his eyes in anger.

Those green eyes were too expressive, they reminded him of some annoying brat that always prattled around of killing titans and of some cheery redhead that always looked for his approval.

 _'You repel me,_ ' Levi thought as he kept glaring at the wizard.

The man didn't blink nor look away. He just nodded once, almost as if he had heard his thought and understood it.

"Well," Erwin repeated as he lightly thrummed his fingers on his desk, catching the two dark haired men's attention. "Here's the plan..."

* * *

 

Levi's eyes were set right in front of him as he rode his (stolen) horse to the secret base where Eren Jaeger and Historia were being hidden along with the rest of his new formed squad. The lance corporal tried his best to ignore all the glance that he attracted as he passed another village.

His Survey Corps cape (a bright new cape that Erwin had gave him with a sight when he had said that the commander had to pass over his dead body if he wanted him to wear his former cape) billowed under the harsh wind and some strands of his dark hair swatted none too gently his forehead.

However, he didn't let it faze him and urged his horse to gallop faster when the sound of other hooves came closer.

"Hey," the annoying voice called as the lance corporal narrowed his eyes. "Weren't you supposed to watch me? It seems more like I'm the one pursuing you..."

Levi ignored the other and hunched on his horse to look in one of the saddles. Then, when he found what he was looking, he straightened himself and got back to watching his surroundings.

"Heyyyy," the other insisted. "Are you ignoring me?"

Levi gritted his teeth and swiftly put the cravat that he had found in his saddle.

"It's beginning to annoy me," the person added with an exasperated sigh. "Should I just leave?"

The lance corporal ignored the last comment and brushed his right hand against his tridimensional gear.

Erwin had ordered him to refill his gas before he left the camp and Levi was glad to have done so. It would make killing Potter way easier as the man still didn't know how to predict his moves. And to be honest, Levi didn't want to see the day where the green eyed man could do it and react in time come. That would be dangerous, for him and for everyone else.

But in the meantime, that meant that Levi was supposed to look after Potter.

As if he hadn't enough with Jaeger.

The night began to fall and the lance corporal clicked his tongue unhappily. They weren't going to be able to reach the base so he started looking for the nearest city.

A sigh escape his dry lips when he realized that the nearest village could be reached in less than an hour.

"What now?" the other asked as he hunched closer to the soldier. "You realized that ignoring me wasn't going to work?"

"Quiet," Levi ordered as he kneaded his brows. "Cover your face, we're going to enter a village."

The man pursed his lips in a childish pout and obeyed in silence (Levi almost sighed in bliss). Then, they urged their horses and slightly changed their course.

They rode in the dark and finally got to the remote village in the woods. Even with his hood hiding his face, Levi could clearly see that the other was watching around him with interest.

"Merlin," the man muttered while they swiftly passed by some wooden house. "Everything looks so... medieval. Definitely occidental too. Almost something out of a medieval tale..."

Levi took note of that remark and guided his horse towards the biggest house. It probably was be the village leader's house and the lance corporal was already preparing himself to the polite talk that would happen. Someone was already getting out of the house, the soldier stretched his lips in a smirk, that simplified things a bit.

"What do you want?" a man in the forties asked while Levi nimbly jumped from his horse.

The soldier ignored him and looked at his companion of sorts. "Move," he said as he took his horse reins to give them to the man.

Then, almost like he had remembered that he wasn't alone with his forced companion, Levi looked at the man, surely the village leader, and tried to not sneer at him. "We're going to sleep here," he simply said like it was the most evident and stupid thing in the world. "Make sure that we have two proper beds and that our horses are cared for."

The man frowned and tried to protest. However, Levi wasn't in the mood for petty arguments and patted his hips where his tridimensional gear was. That dried out rather quickly the village leader's protests and the lance corporal walked towards the house.

He faintly heard a discrete stomp followed by a slight cry and rolled his eyes. Of course, you could trust that foreigner to know how to ride a horse but not how to get off of it.

"Can I help you in something?" a voice questioned Levi when he entered the soldier arched an eyebrow and looked at the frail woman who was only clad in a nightgown and had a fork in his hands.

"Yes," the lance corporal answered without minding the fork. "I'm lance corporal Levi from the Survey Corps and I need two beds for the night."

The fact that he wouldn't take a no for an answer was implied and the woman wasn't stupid. She put down her fork and smiled wryly. "I'm sorry but we just have one bed left. It was our son's but since he joined the military forces..."

Levi nodded curtly and waited for the woman to guide him towards his room.

"And who is your companion, if I may ask you that?" the woman said as she tottered towards her departed son's room.

"Harry Potter, madam," the other's bright voice answered.

Levi tried to not sigh and watched with uninterest how the woman was startled in surprise. The foreigner hadn't even been that inconspicuous, even a titan would have noticed him. Unless he had used that strange ability of his (magic was it?) to make himself invisible to the human's eyes.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't see you, Mr. Potter," the woman almost shouted in a frantic apology. "I hope it won't bother you to share a single bed with your superior..."

"That man is not my superior, madam, and rest assured because it won't bother me in the less," Potter assured with a bright smile.

Levi huffed discreetly and opened the door while thanking the woman with a curt nod. Potter followed him after smiling gently to the female and thanking her for her hospitality. Then, when the door was closed, his smiling face vanished and he glared unhappily at the soldier.

"So you ignore me for hours but you can make small talk with a woman," the other commented with a sneer. "I can see what kind of person you're..."

"Shut up, Potter," Levi retorted as he took off his tridimensional gear. "I'll take the bed, you can sleep on the floor."

The foreigner scowled and quickly ran to jump on the single bed. "Too late," he smirked, "I already have put my mark on it!"

But Levi wasn't going down without a fight. "Move," he simply hissed as he kicked the man's stomach with a roundhouse kick.

The bed squeaked while Potter rolled to escape from the soldier's attacks. Then, just as Levi was accommodating himself on the poor bed, Harry jumped and pinned the lance corporal to the mattress with a guttural groan.

"Potter," Levi whispered deadly as he fought against the man to kick him in the family jewels, "If you don't submit to me, you're a dead man..."

The foreigner cackled and avoided the hit by contorting his body. He ended with his two legs around the lance corporal's waist and laughed as he revelled on the soldier's extremely exasperated face. "But, my dear and little flea~" he languorously muttered in Levi's ear, "You're lying, you love having me on you..."

That was it.  
The fucker was going to die.  
Painfully and slowly.

"Also," the fucker added with a cheery voice. "Don't you remember my conditions? I want absolute protection during me sleep~"

Levi narrowed his eyes and raised his neck until his lips were at mere inches from the green eyed man's ear.

"I don't remember anything about letting you sleep on a bed though," he softly hissed and the wizard shuddered over him.

Levi smirked and, to be honest, took a great pleasure on the other man's shocked face.

"Merlin," the fucker murmured as he let his head fall on Levi's chest and hollowly laughed. "In what kind of bloody hell have I ended..."

Levi shrugged and considered on pushing away the wizard so he could finally sleep on the bed. Alone.

But he didn't and waited for the green eye man to stop doing that creepy hollow laugh on his chest. And if he felt something wet fall over him, he didn't comment on that. At night, when eyes couldn't see, even the strongest man could break. Levi himself wasn't exempt to that.

And so, the night passed. In the end, neither of the two men abandoned to bed and they ended with Harry sleeping on top of Levi. A position that, sometime during their sleep, was reversed and made their awakening quite awkward until Levi kicked the wizard out of the bed.

When the sun rose, Harry had a broken nose (Levi wasn't an early riser and had one nasty left hook. That was all there was to say) and the lance corporal fared a little better.

Even if he had bites all over his body (Harry wasn't against biting to win a fight and he wanted to avenge his broken nose).

The following morning, when the two left the room after having fought for what seemed to be the fifteenth time over nothing and tottered in the small kitchen of the village leader, they were met by two knowing glances and Levi frowned when he noticed that the leader's spouse was faintly blushing.

"Listen well," the leader suddenly said as the two men sat at the table and began eating the frugal breakfast.

It was a man with an imposing beard and scruffy black hair. However, his bear-like appearance was softened by his bright blue eyes and the faint wrinkles around them and his mouth. It was clear that the man liked to smile and didn't frown often.

Yet, he was frowning right now.

"I don't care about what happens between the soldiers in the Survey Corps," he said with a no-nonsense voice. "But you can't shag like rabbits in someone else's house!"

Levi's body tensed and his eyes narrowed while he tightened his grip around the sole apple that he had began to eat. At the same moment, Potter choked on his nuts and began coughing. Oh the sweet irony, Levi's lips quivered a bit as he noticed it.

" _What_?!" Potter exclaimed once he could breathe normally. "We can't  _what_?"

"Shag like rabbits, son," the village leader frowned. "And don't lie to me. Your lover is covered in hickeys..."

"Hi-hickeys?" Potter looked he was about to faint and was still coughing over his nuts. Levi almost snickered and took another bite of his apple. What those people thought of him didn't matter but the faces that the fucker was making were simply hilarious.

"Yeah," the leader nodded while his wife blushed another shade of red. "Shagging like rabbits when you have probably some fiancée around is despicable..."

A startling crack could be heard and Levi glanced at Potter's right hand. He had crushed a nut. (Once again, what irony... And also, why did that fucker only eat nuts? Was it some kind of signal?)

"I don't have a fiancée around," Potter hissed darkly as his green eyes darkened considerably. "Who are you to judge me..."

Suddenly, that strange feeling, the shudders and goosebumps, were back and Levi narrowed his eyes as he looked at Potter. Like the time at the wall Rose, the air around the man was vibrating and he could almost taste the sour flavor of blood in his mouth.

"Stop that right now," he drawled after swallowing his bite. The man and Potter looked at him with disbelief and incredulity. "No need to talk about that as we both don't have the need of a fiancée."

"You don't need a fiancée?" the woman inquired while her husband stood abruptly and glared at him.

"Exactly," the lance corporal answered curtly as he stood and forced Potter to do the same. "We don't need a fiancée as we're married."

The woman's face blanched and her fingers gripped the table while her husband took a rather disgusting shade of green. Meanwhile, Potter facepalmed and muttered something unintelligible but Levi didn't care.

He had finally announced his recent marriage and was sure that the news would propagate in the whole Wall Rose (and maybe even Shina) even if he had announced it in this remote village. (Don't underestimate the power of rumors)

"You're married?" the village leader almost spat in disgust. "To him, a  _man_."

"Yes," Levi confirmed with his habitual deadpan expression. "Quite happily I think."

Potter snickered behind his back and the lance corporal swore that once they had left the village, he would kick the man till he dropped dead.

But he realized that it was impossible. He couldn't kill Potter as that man had probably all the answer they were looking for. And so, he had to pretend being that fucker's husband to attract the people's attention elsewhere.

Because, like Erwin had patiently explained, if the famous lance corporal Levi announced that he was married to a man, the high spheres would have more difficulties to kidnap Potter as everyone would be looking at the fucker to know how he had succeeded in seducing the soldier.

Curse Erwin and his half-baked plans.

* * *

 

"Ah!" the marquis exclaimed as he raised his cup of wine. "There you are, Sir!"

He tilted his head, his long and dark hair flowing over his right shoulder while he heartily smiled at the marquis.

"Marquis," he suavely said while he bowed curtly his head. "I'm sorry of asking to meet you in such a hurry..."

"What are you saying," the marquis shook his head and gave him a fond smile. "I owe you so much, Sir, like I would ignore you when you ask to see me!"

His smile widened and his eyes darkened while he observed the marquis' round face under the light of the chandeliers. The marquis was currently sitting in his dining room with an entire table covered in delicacies. Delicacies that would only be eaten by the marquis.

He expertly hid a disgusted scowl and in lieu of that smiled even more at the marquis.

"So what do you want from your liege, Sir?" the marquis asked him.

"Some years ago," he told him as he quietly folded his fingers under his chin. "I gave you something just as you were buying this castle, do you remember, marquis?"

The marquis' round face suddenly whitened while he swiftly glanced at a painting above his visitor's head and the other man smirked. So the marquis still had it, that was great to know.

"I've know to retrieve what is mine, marquis," he added with a cheery voice. "You do know why, right?"

"I... I do," the marquis' voice quivered and he rubbed his sweaty palms over his porcine looking face. "Does... Does this mean that the day has come? Will I finally be able to meet our Creator?"

"I wonder," he glanced up at the chandeliers with bored eyes and shrugged. "It all depends on you, marquis... If you're still alive, that is."

The marquis opened his mouth to assure that he was ready to pledge absolute fidelity but they didn't give him the time to. A tiny and ridicule looking blade made in gold swiftly slashed the marquis' throat and the blood showered all the delicacies on the dining table.

"Tsk, tsk," the man shook his finger with a frown and sighed. "What did I teach you, Radko? One should not kill where he eats."

A sturdy looking man with blond hair and beady black eyes wearing a butler uniform bowed his head in shame and vividly nodded.

"Yes, Sir," the man named Radko said as he swiftly wiped clean the golden knife before he set it back next to the marquis' plate. "This won't happen again."

"It better be, dear Radko," the man cheerily retorted. "Or you won't be able to meet our Creator personally."

"Understood, Sir," Radko bowed again and left the dining room.

The man glanced at the corpse and then at the chandeliers.

"I still hate those," he idly muttered to himself before he shrugged. "Well, it's time to get moving~"

He walked until he was under the painting that the marquis had looked at with such panic and smirked while he slashed it with his knife. The painting, probably over a century old, didn't resist his blade and his eyes glinted as he saw what he was looking for.

"Well, well, well," he whistled happily and took the object in his hands. Like the last time he had seen it, it was still unmarred by time and he smiled. "Your master has finally come home, you know?" he whispered to the item. "But before you go back to him, we need to find the others, 'kay?"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's the end of this chapter. I didn't change that much from the original but well, some chapters are like that. The next one is already being written so it will be ready in two weeks I think.
> 
> So what did you think of those little changes? (눈_눈) (Levi wasn't that impressed...)


End file.
